Winx Closed
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom was adopted by the Peters and then they moved to Japan to live with her fathers sister, a medical expert with their own home clinic. For six years Bloom learned everything about medicine from her aunt until her powers showed up. Now she stays with Rachel and Conan and Detective Moore until she is adopted...but now thanks to her aunt she has a tragic past and a vocorder
1. smooth sailing introduction

**Case Closed and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom was adopted by the Peters they had moved to Japan where Mike's sister lived and worked as a Doctor with their own personal clinic? For six years Bloom studied medicine with her aunt until her fire powers showed up and her Aunt believed she was possessed by the devil killed Blooms parents, tried to kill Bloom, and then herself? Bloom is still alive thanks to luck but now mute without her vocorder. AU OOC some bashing and probably femslash too)**

Conan Edogawa otherwise known as Jimmy Kudo sighed as he looked at the girl next to him on a large luxury liner. She was the same age he appeared to be, eight, and had long red hair tied back in a ponytail with a black bow at the base of it. She was wearing a black kinda old fashioned frilly maid outfit with a spiked bracelet around her left wrist and emotionless cyan blue eyes looking at the sea dispassionately. Her name was Bloom and the girl had to be the single strangest person Conan had ever met. The girl was intelligent, almost as perceptive as he himself, and had extensive knowledge of medicine and medical procedures…the girl was also almost completely mute.

From what Conan, Detective Richard Moore, and Rachel could gather the girl had been a foreign citizen living in Japan with her mom, dad, and aunt for about six years before the aunt killed the mother and father for some reason and then tried to kill Bloom before killing herself. It was only because Ran had been walking home at the time and had heard a commotion going on that she decided to investigate that Bloom had managed to survive. It's been a week since Bloom had been discharged from the hospital into Rachel and her father's care until someone came along to adopt her.

The girl had been incredibly skittish and almost never spoke to them or looked them in the eye until Detective Moore had the idea for all four of them to go on a vacation to a small island about a day's travel away from mainland by boat. Bloom had relaxed slightly in that time and finally would start speaking and looking people in the eyes without being prompted heavily, and she finally stopped avoiding Rachel. Apparently thanks to her aunts attempted murder Bloom was now incredibly shy and skittish around females, particularly grown women that looked similar to her blond aunt. So deep in his thoughts Conan didn't notice as the target of his thoughts caught sight of a dark haired woman in a blue and white dress nearby crying and walked over with Rachel a second behind, which Conan _did_ notice.

"Excuse me are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at the girl, who couldn't be much older than her, worriedly while Bloom observed the woman too.

"Yeah I'm fine." The woman said wiping away her tears quickly.

"You must be the kids of the guy we picked up on the island. I'm Suzanna. I hope you enjoy your trip back with my crazy family." Suzanna said causing Bloom to tense slightly at the mention of the word crazy, although something else caught her eye. She walked off unnoticed when a tall dark haired man in a brown suit with a flower on the front walked over, one whom was apparently Suzanna's husband Theodore. Bloom was standing next to a boy about Suzanna's age sketching on a sketch pad when a middle aged man with a mustache and an old man in traditional Japanese clothing walked out.

"You idiot I said only family members were allowed on this ship! Was that too hard of a concept for you to grasp?" The old man exclaimed having caught sight of Richard asleep in one of the chairs on the deck. As if the old man's voice was a signal several other people came out onto the deck and watched what was going on. They watched impassively and somewhat amused in several cases as the middle aged man apologized to who seemed to be his father.

"Keep them outta my sight!" The old man said giving a sharp look to Conan and Rachel who were startled at the harsh look from a man they had never met before. Suzanna walked up behind them and reassured them before introducing her Uncle Isaac, who was apparently a chef.

"So you're still pretending to be an artist are you?" The old man asked turning to look at the boy that Bloom was standing beside, causing him to tense.

"Well you need talent for that and I don't see any in you." The old man said meanly causing Blooms eyes to harden as she turned towards him and glared.

"What's with the glare brat? What got something to say?" The old man asked catching sight of Blooms rather impressive glare and raising an eyebrow at her. Bloom reached to her waist and grabbed what Theodore had recognized as a vocorder from a holder and held it up to her throat.

"You…don't…need…talent…to…be…an…artist…you…just…need…to…work…harder…if…you…don't…have…it…and…he…either…is…a…hard…worker…or…is…very…talented…he…is…a…very…good…sket…cher…" A mechanical voice said drawing all attention to the small red head that was glaring up at the head of the family.

"Huh. Looks like the squirt has a backbone. Standing up to the old man like that." A spiky blond haired man in a suit nearby commented to his wife who nodded in agreement.

"What's with the machine voice kid? Too ashamed of your real voice to say anything with it or are you too scared to talk like a normal person?" The old man asked angrily, actually mildly surprised that someone stood up to him since no one had done that since he had taken over the family. It was even more surprising that it was just a little girl in all black that was standing up to him.

In answer Blooms eyes turned even colder as she proudly raised her head, showing off her pale neck for display and causing Conan to wince like he always did. He couldn't help it, seeing the scar of the slash marks on Blooms pale neck just made him wince and want to vomit; he couldn't understand how someone could do such a thing especially to a child. Apparently the family agreed with him as Suzanna stumbled back in shock and horror, Theodore looked dumbstruck, the Uncle Isaac was gob smacked, the blond man could only stare dumbly in shock while his wife looked sick, a middle aged woman in a kimono looked shocked as well, the middle aged man couldn't stop staring at the scars, the boy who was drawing had to lean around Bloom and look only to fall out of his chair in shock and horror while the old man stared for a minute in shock before turning away. Richard, who had woken up during the commotion, winced at the sight of the scars while Rachel couldn't look at them.

"Theodore, I want to talk to you come by my room later." The old man said before walking off while everyone still stared at Bloom who lowered her head slightly to conceal the scars from their sight.

"Rachel…I'm…tired…I'm…going…to…our…room…" Bloom said through the machine, causing Rachel to nod while everyone stared after Bloom as she walked away towards the cabin that she and Rachel had been assigned to share.

"Wh-what happened to that girl? It looked like someone tried to cut her throat!" The man that had been called Shannon by his wife asked staring in the direction Bloom had walked off in.

"That's because…someone did." Conan said solemnly and causing the whole family to recoil and stare at him now.

"Wh-what are you talking about kid?" Theodore asked looking down at Conan horrified that someone had tried to kill a little girl.

"I don't really understand it…I don't think anyone except Bloom does actually. From what we learned when she woke up in the hospital and was given the vocorder…she has some kind of strange power and…her aunt didn't like it. She had been living in Japan with her mom, dad, and aunt at a clinic her aunt owned and ran. Bloom studied medicine under her aunt for about six years until something happened. According to what Bloom said some kind of strange power she had woke up and she showed it to her aunt. Her aunt…thought she was the devil…" Conan began causing the family to be enraptured by the tale while wondering what kind of strange power could convince someone a little kid was the devil.

"Her aunt wanted to 'purge' the devil from Bloom but her parents stopped her. So the aunt killed Blooms mom and dad right in front of her…then she sliced Blooms throat…and killed herself…if Rachel hadn't had been walking by the clinic on her way home from the store when the commotion was going on then Bloom…wouldn't have made it through the night." Conan finished causing all the males to adopt solemn faces while the women were horrified. Suzanna was sobbing into her husband's shoulder while Shannon's wife was crying into his chest and the middle aged woman looked like she was going to be violently ill.

"I…I'm going to go check on Bloom." Rachel said before running off the deck to hide her own tears as she checked to make sure for herself that Bloom was still okay. She had taken to doing this after she had found Bloom whenever someone would mention anything about her 'situation' to put it delicately…or when Rachel would get a nightmare about the sight of Bloom lying there in a puddle of blood surrounded by her aunt and parents as she was bleeding from the neck profusely. Back on the deck it was Shannon who said the thing on most of the males minds.

"Poor kid. She's one tough squirt to survive something like that…"


	2. Smooth Sailing Surprise Dead Body

**Case Closed and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was now time for dinner and it had been a few hours since the scene on the deck where Blooms past had been explained to the family. In those few hours Suzanna and Shannon's wife, Aria, had taken to visiting to check up on Bloom every once in a while to make sure she was okay or to just sit and talk with her for a little while.

Bloom had just sat down in a seat next to Conan when Aria walked in and made a remark about her grandpa giving an earful to Theodore. Aria just smirked at her sister and went to her own table with her back to Suzanna as she looked out a nearby window. Bloom had merely smiled at Aria on her way past their table, a smile that was returned quickly, but frowned as her head snapped to the side when she sensed something.

"Is something wrong Bloom?" Rachel asked looking at the small red head and causing Aria to twist around in her seat to look at the small girl as well.

"First…time…we…got…on…the…boat…and…I…che..cked…there…were…ele…ven…flames….besi…des…us…now…when…I…che..cked…there…are…only…ten…" Bloom said causing Rachel, Conan, and Richard to tense while everyone else was confused.

"Are you sure Bloom? Besides us there are only ten people in total aboard the ship so how did you sense eleven flames?" Richard asked as Lucas's parents sat down and Shannon walked into the room followed quickly by Isaac. Bloom looked up and locked eyes with Aria over Suzanna's shoulders.

"There…are…two…flames…in…one…per…son…that…is…why…there…were…ele…ven…" Bloom lip spoke as her vocorder did the talking Aria seemed confused until she had a sudden brain wave about what Bloom meant and placed a single hand over her stomach.

"I see. So if there were eleven flames when we first got on the boat and there are only ten flames now that means one flame was extinguished. When was the last time you checked and all eleven flames were accounted for?" Richard asked seriously as he looked Bloom dead in her eyes and waited for her response, right now though everyone else but Rachel and Conan were confused although Aria had a slight inkling as to what they were talking about.

"Thirty…min…utes…ago…" Bloom answered simply while Richard nodded in understanding.

"Where were the other ten flames at that time?" Conan asked seriously causing Bloom to glance at him for a minute.

"Three…of…them…were…with…me…in…my…and…Rachel's…room…One…was…on…the…deck…one…in…the…kit…chen…one…in…the…cabin…hall…ways…one…on…top…the…deck…one…in…a…cabin…and…two…in…one…of…the…cabins…nii…san…" Bloom said causing Conan to fall out of his seat in surprise over his new title.

"Aww look Conan's embarrassed about being Blooms big brother." Rachel teased lightly as Theodore walked into the room somewhat depressed looking.

"Can you tell me exactly who the flames were?" Richard asked not being distracted by Conan falling down.

"Ms…Aria…and…Suz…anna…were…with…the…last…flame…in…my…room…with…me…Mr…Lucas…was…in…the…hall…ways…Mr…Theo…dore…was…on…the…top…deck…Mr…Sha…nnon…on…the…bottom…deck…Mr…Isaac…was…in…his…room…Mr…Will…ard…in…the…kit…chen…and…Mr…Lucas's…par…ents…in…their…cabin…" Bloom said wincing since she was using her throat a lot in such a short amount of time.

"So the extinguished flame is Mr. Joseph since he's the only one not here." Richard said causing Bloom to nod while Aria looked shocked.

"Wait if I'm reading what you four are saying right then that means the 'flames' Bloom senses are actually people's hearts right?" Aria asked standing as she stared at the two, causing them to look at her while everyone else was shocked.

"Technically it's their life force but yes I suppose it could be considered their hearts. She has an ability that lets her see other peoples life force and it takes the shapes of flames in their chests right over where their hearts are…isn't that what you said Bloom?" Conan asked looking at his self-proclaimed little sister who nodded.

"The power you told us about earlier." Shannon muttered a little loudly and causing Conan to nod at him in confirmation.

"Partially. Seeing a person's 'flame' is only a part of her powers." Conan said with Bloom nodding in agreement.

"But wait if Grandpas flame was extinguished then that means…oh no…Grandpa!" Aria said her eyes widening as she began to run from the room as a loud males scream was heard.

"That was Willard!" Suzanna said as everyone took off after Aria and saw her and Willard in front of Josephs cabin door, Willard on the floor backed up against the wall and Aria with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Why they were like that was clear as crystal when Conan, Richard, and Isaac saw Josephs body on the floor of his room.

"I'm afraid Bloom was right that a flame was extinguished…he's dead.

"It can't be." Suzanna denied as both she and her sister moved forward slightly.

"Grandpa!" Aria and Suzanna said horrified in unison, both about to run in to check on their grandfather for themselves. Conan quickly grabbed Suzanna's arm and pulled her back while Bloom had grabbed Aria's.

"No!" Conan said while Aria looked down at Bloom who shook her head sadly.

"Do NOT come in here! No one except Bloom is to enter this cabin without permission from me or her!" Richard said motioning Bloom forward and causing her to hold up her vocorder.

"I…can…do…a…basic…scan…but…I…need…my…bag…from…my…room…be…fore…I…can…do…any…thing…else…" Bloom said causing Richard to nod and look at Rachel who was avidly staring away from the dead mans body.

"I know where the bag is so I'll grab it and be right back!" Rachel said before taking off down the hall while Bloom gave her a thankful look before entering the room and walking calmly over to Josephs body.

"Let me know the report when you're done Bloom." Richard said causing Bloom to nod as she began to inspect Josephs body while the family watched her work.

"Hey why are you letting a little girl inspect a dead body?" Shannon asked glaring at Richard who gave him a blank look in return.

"We told you all earlier…Blooms aunt was a doctor with her own clinic at home. Before the…incident…Bloom studied medicine and medical procedures under her aunt for years! She's also a natural at it so just before the aunt…snapped…she took Bloom to take a test to get a medical license despite the fact Bloom never went to medical school. Bloom passed with flying colors so she's a certified doctor and can work as a coroner since she can perform autopsy's too." Conan said causing the adults to blink in surprise…a little girl…was a doctor?

"Okay I got the bag!" Rachel said carrying a heavy black bag with the same sign on it that was on the first aid kits, a red cross.

"I…don't…need…it…now…I…can…tell…you…what…happ…ened…with…out…a…for…mal…auto…psy…" Bloom said shaking her head as she stood up from inspecting the body.

"So what's the verdict?" Richard asked looking at Bloom along with everyone else while Rachel drooped and set the bag down next to her feet against the wall.

"He…died…appr…oxi…mate…ly…twe…nty…five…min…utes…ago…he…died…from…the…kni…fe…wound…to…his…sto…mach…which…cut…open…the…side…of…his…sto…mach…and…kn…ick…ed…his…left…lung…jud…ging…by…his…pos…ition…he…was…att…acked…on…his…way…out…the…room…and…stab…bed…once…be…fore…he…back…ed…up…and…cl…osed…the…door…to…get…aw…ay…he…die…d…a…min…ute…la…ter…pain…fully…" Bloom reported causing everyone to freeze in shock and horror. No one noticed Conan inspecting the door way until he spook up.

"She's right. He was attacked on his way out his room. See, there are blood spots on the doorway from when he was stabbed." Conan said pointing to the blood in the doorway and causing Bloom to nod at him thankfully for proving her theory.

"…But…look…in…the…hall…way…"Bloom said causing everyone to look at the carpet under their feet, but they didn't see anything...wait there was nothing there!

"Even…if…he…back…ed…aw…ay…there…should…still…be…blood…in…the…hall…way…from…when…he…was…stab…ed…who…ever…stab…ed…him…clean…ed…it…up…be…fore…leav…eing…the…area…Plus…there…is…no…knife…in…here…so…that…means…the…kill…er…still…has…it…which…proves…it…was…murder…and…not…sui…cide…" Bloom said causing the family members to look at each other shocked and horrified that one of them was a killer.

"Mr. Willard since you found the body was there anything strange in the hallway?" Conan asked the old butler who looked down at him for a minute and thought about it.

"Now that I think about it I had found a flower right outside the doorway and picked it up before letting myself in." Willard said holding out the flower and causing everyone to gasp while Theodore looked shocked. It was the flower from his suit, the one Suzanna had given him!

"It wasn't me I swear. Yeah I came to talk to him earlier but I didn't kill him!" Theodore said as everyone turned to look at him causing Bloom to roll her eyes as she walked up to Mr. Willard while the family was going on about Theodore being the son of a man who killed himself after Joseph took over his fathers company.

"Mr…Willard…can…I…see…the…flow…er…for…a…min…ute?" Bloom asked holding her hand out and causing everyone to blink and turn to look at her curiously while Willard shrugged and handed the girl the flower. Bloom observed it for a minute, twirling it around to look at it before she nodded and handed it to Conan.

"Look…Nii…san…even…though…Mr…Jose…ph…was…walk…ing…out…the…room…when…he…was…stab…ed…the…flow…er…is…not…squi…shed…or…blood…y…from…the…att...ack…de…spite…be…ing…right…in…front…the…door…" Bloom said causing Conan to inspect the flower before gasping.

"She's right! Despite the killer attacking while Mr. Joseph was walking out of his room the flower hasn't been stepped on or hit by any blood! That means that it couldn't have been here when Mr. Joseph was murdered!" Conan said causing the rest of the Hanagen family to gasp in shock, so it wasn't Theodore that killed him? But then who did it!?

"That…means…it…was…put…here…to…frame…Mr…Theo…dore…he…would…not…leave…it…here…if…he…were….the…kill…er…only…a…true…idiot…would…do…that…"Bloom said before turning to Conan while the family members quietly apologized to Theodore for almost throwing him in the storage room.

"Nii…san…you…have…a…good…eye…see…if…you…can…find…any…thing…amon…gst…the…blood…in…the…door…way…" Bloom said causing Conan to nod and bend down to look at the blood spots closely while the family turned back to watch the two kids work as Richard merely stood silently against the wall. He knew the two kids worked famously together so if keeping Bloom at the top of her game meant letting Conan in on the investigation team he would allow it…for now that is.

"Huh. There's a small piece of bread here." Conan said picking up the tiny piece of bread amongst the blood, strangely it seemed more black than red despite the blood not clotting yet.

"Bread was part of the main dish for the wedding ceremony earlier…" Shannon said not seeing where the kid was going with this while Bloom observed the piece of bread as well.

"Stra…nge…isn't…nii…san?" Bloom asked looking at Conan who, correctly guessing what she had noticed, nodded in agreement.

"What's strange little ones?" Aria asked looking at the two kids confused.

"The…piece…of…bread…is…more…black…than…red…it…soak…ed…up…some…of…the…blood…but…look…none…of…the…blood…on…the…floor…or…body…is…black…yet…" Bloom pointed out causing Aria to take a closer look at the small piece of bread in Blooms hand and the blood stain it was found in before blinking. The kids were right!

"Huh that is strange. Bloom how long would you say it takes blood to turn black like this?" Richard asked looking at the piece of bread as well before looking at Bloom.

"In…a…room…temp…a…ture…area…like…the…cabin…it…would…take…at…least…a…day…for…the…oxi…dation…pro…cess…to…finish…" Bloom said causing Conan to look confused, the blood was mostly black already it's not like the bread could be used for something else could it?

"So we have a killer on the loose that we know for sure isn't Willard, Suzanna, Rachel, Conan, Bloom, Aria, or myself since we all have solid alibis. Rachel, Conan, Willard and I were in the dining room together and Bloom was in her room with Suzanna and Aria. Theodore's out cause he was the one being framed thanks to the placement of the flower and it's impeccable appearance." Richard began only to face fault at Blooms question.

"You…know…what…im…pecc…able….means?" Bloom asked looking at Richard shocked and causing the family to giggle slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Richard asked standing and turning on Bloom who quickly ducked behind Conan and Aria.

"No…thing…just…shock…ed…" Bloom said and even the mechanical voice sounded amused and sheepish.

"Anyways…we all have solid alibis so it wasn't us, and as the person being framed it wasn't Theodore either so that means it had to have been one of you five or the other flame Bloom keeps mentioning." Richard said causing Bloom to face-palm at this.

"Do…you…know…what…an…ign…or…amu…s…is?" Bloom asked looking at Richard who blinked at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"Too…bad…cause…you…are…one…the…other….flame…I…keep…men…tion…ing…is…un…able…to…hurt…any…one…right…now…" Bloom said rolling her eyes as she looked at Richard who was confused, as was everyone else except Aria by the looks of it.

"What makes you say that kid?" Shannon asked kneeling down to be on eyelevel with the girl hiding behind his wife's legs. He had to focus on the kid not to be distracted by the legs of his wife. Many would say that he only married her to get to her money but that was a damn lie and both he and Aria knew it. They really did love each other even though they fought some times over different things and he would never use her like that. It really helped though that she was incredibly beautiful and managed to distract him from anything easily.

"Be…cause…I…never…said…the…last…flame…was…born…yet…" Bloom said causing Shannon to tilt his head to the side confused.

"What do you mean? You see a persons life force right? So how can they have one if they aren't born?" Shannon asked confused and curious.

"I…al…ready…said…that…some…one…has…two…life…forces…in…their…body…one…in…their…chest…like…every…one…else…and…the…other…in…their…sto…mach…" Bloom said causing Shannon's eyes to widen slowly as everyone was beginning to catch on.

"So the fact that the last flame is visible to you but not born yet means one of the women is…pregnant?" Shannon asked looking at the little red head that nodded in agreement with his assessment. Almost as one everyone turned towards Lucas's mom who held her hands up and shook her head no rapidly.

"Don't look at me! I'm not pregnant, it was hard enough on me to have Lucas let alone another kid." The woman said causing everyone to turn towards Suzanna who blushed but shook her head.

"Theodore and I haven't done anything like that yet!" Suzanna said blushing vividly as she denied being pregnant while everyone then slowly turned to face the nervously grinning Aria who stared down at Bloom.

"Um…no?" Aria asked more than said seeing the question in everyones eyes, although no one believed her when her voice squeaked.

"Aria?" Shannon asked staring at his wife shocked and wide eyed, she was pregnant?!

"…You had to tell them Bloom? I was saving it to tell them sometime tomorrow or the day after so I didn't ruin Suzanna's big day." Aria said seeming to ignore her husband as she looked down at the little red head who shrugged her shoulders while Suzanna suddenly squealed.

"Oh sister you're going to have a baby! Why didn't you say something earlier? Ohh I'm so excited for you!" Suzanna said hugging her sister and jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"When is it due? Is it gonna be a boy or a girl? What's his or her name gonna be? Do I get to spoil my niece rotten or are you going to do that for me?" Suzanna questioned rapidly as she held her rapidly blinking sisters hands and jumped up and down still.

"Um…Suzanna? Could…you slow down please? I can't understand a word you're saying…you're speaking too fast." Aria said blinking and looking at her sister who managed to stop jumping up and down for a moment but couldn't stop grinning at the older girl.

"Sorry big sis but I so excited for you! You're going to have a baby!" Suzanna practically squealed again while Bloom blinked at Shannon who was looking a little dazed.

"I'm…going to be a daddy…" Shannon managed to mutter before he collapsed backwards in a dead faint. 'THUD' the noise stopped Suzanna from the questions she was asking as the two looked over and saw Shannon knocked out on the ground while Isaac, Lucas, and Theodore were laughing at him as well as Richard.

"Shannon!" Aria said quickly rushing to her husband's side while Bloom checked his vitals.

"He's fine. He just passed out from hearing he was going to be a dad." Isaac said grinning while Rachel silenced her fathers laughter by tugging on his ear.

"And what are you laughing about dad? According to mom you got sent to the hospital when you found out she was pregnant with me because you fainted, hit your head on the corner of your desk, and managed to tip over the coffee table on your way down."


	3. Smooth Sailing Second Attack!

**Case Closed and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oww my head still hurts." Shannon said sitting at the table with his wife who merely smirked at him while Bloom ran over and held something up to Shannon.

"An icepack? Sweet! Thanks kiddo!" Shannon said taking the ice pack and placing it against the lump on his head with one hand while ruffling Blooms hair fondly with the other.

"Where's Suzanna?" Ari asked noticing her younger sisters' disappearance.

"She said she needed some fresh air so went to the deck. Rachel and Conan just went to check on her but told me to wait here in case anything else happened." Theodore said from behind Ari causing her to give him a quick smile before hiding it when her aunt told Lucas he could draw as much as he wanted since one day the company would be his. Oh boy were they in for a surprise or what?

"We have to keep up the act Shannon." Ari whispered to her husband who nodded in understanding and turned towards the table Lucas and his parents were sitting at.

"I hope you're not planning to hog the inheritance all to yourself." Shannon said causing Meredith to look over her shoulder at them while Bloom tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course not Shannon. Don't worry the whole family will be taken care of in due time." Meredith said smiling somewhat mockingly at the two and causing Shannon to frown at her harder while Isaac came along and played the part of the 'saint' in Meredith's words.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this but Mr. Hannagin, in preparation for his death had a will drawn up just yesterday to explain what to do with his estate." Willard said causing the whole family there to be shocked, even Shannon and Ari were shocked they weren't told about this!

"What did you say?" Meredith asked shocked and slightly scared of the answer.

"You may all see the revised version of the will when we return home." Willard said causing Shannon to stand while pounding a fist on the table in mock anger, not that anyone but Bloom and Ari could tell it seemed.

"I can't believe…" He trailed off.

"He would leave his whole estate-"His wife continued with wide eyes.

"To Suzanna!" The whole family seemed to say at the same time which amused Bloom and Theodore.

"Well you are only half correct." Willard said drawing everyones attention as he turned to Shannon and Ari who blinked in confusion along with everyone else.

"Before I continue Master Joseph also told me that if he were to die before getting back to Japan you and Ms. Suzanna were now allowed to drop the act, Ms. Ari." Willard said confusing everyone but Theodore, Ari, and Shannon while Ari sighed and smiled.

"Of course that's what grandpa would do. You heard him you two, we can all drop the act now." Ari said smiling at Theodore and Shannon as she sat back down in her seat with a small relieved smile on her face. Shannon and Theodore seemed to stay completely still for a moment before Shannon sat down calmly while Theodore grinned slightly at the confused looks they were getting.

"What are you talking about?! What act and if Suzanna only gets half the estate who gets the other half?!" Meredith demanded standing up looking confused, annoyed, and ticked off all at once.

"Honestly aunt Meredith. You've known me and little sister ever since we were born and yet you never noticed?" Ari asked smirking slightly at her aunt who just blinked in confusion and slight surprise; Ari hasn't referred to her as 'aunt' in years.

"Back when Ms. Ari and Ms. Suzanna were still young children Master Joseph devised a plan. He had Ms. Ari and Ms. Suzanna don masks and acts around the rest of the family and the world. The only people who knew of this at the time were Master Joseph, myself, Ms. Suzanna's and Ms. Ari's parents, and, of course, Ms. Suzanna and Ms. Ari themselves. When Ms. Ari got engaged to Mr. Shannon he was allowed in on the act and played the part that Master Joseph assigned him, the same happened when Mr. Theodore got engaged to Ms. Suzanna." Willard began causing Meredith and Isaac to look shocked, they never knew their nieces were acting.

"Suzanna was too nice even as a child so she was assigned the part of the perfect kind and talented princess whereas I, who had learned to be mean to survive at school already, got assigned the part of the spoiled rotten bitch princess. Since you would expect me to marry a 'punk' kind of man that's the part Shannon was assigned even though he was a perfect gentleman while we were dating. Since you would expect Suzanna to marry a perfect gentleman that's the part Theodore was assigned although he likes rock and heavy metal music as much as Suzanna does, not that you knew that of course since it isn't a very 'princess' thing to like." Ari explained further with a slight grin at the shocked looks on the other family members faces.

"You'd be amazed how many times I get blamed for the loud rock or punk music the two of them listened to whereas they get praised for the music that we listen too." Shannon threw in casually while Ari giggled behind one hand.

"Suzanna and Ari always had to fight to keep from laughing whenever any of you would screw up who was listening to what kind of music. It was kinda amusing when you think about it." Theodore said snickering while Shannon jokingly flipped him off, only to get smacked upside the head by Ari.

"Shannon there is a little kid present; you can't do things like that." Ari scolded her husband who grinned at her sheepishly while Bloom merely looked as confused as before.

"The main part of Master Josephs plan was to see who of you, if any, could see past the masks and acts. Masks and acting are a main part of the business world and therefore the one who saw through Ms. Suzanna and Ms. Ari's masks would be the one labeled the next head of the business but since none of you saw through the masks before his death Master Joseph wrote in the will that Ms. Ari and Ms. Suzanna are to be the sole co-proprietors of his estate and that the person they agree upon will run the company." Willard announced causing Ari and Shannon to look as shocked as the others were.

"What? I thought Suzanna was going to be the sole proprietor with or without the masks!" Ari said shocked while Theodore suddenly started laughing as he took a picture of the look on her and Shannon's face at the news. He slowly stopped laughing when he felt an aura of impending doom aimed at him and risked a glance only to see Ari glaring darkly at him.

"You knew about this." It wasn't a question and it caused Theodore to grin nervously at his sister-in-law.

"Well of course I did. Mr. Joseph talked to me and Suzanna in private yesterday to ask us if we minded sharing with you and Shannon, and of course the answer was no but he didn't want us to tell either of you until he announced it. He wanted to see the looks on your faces when it came out to the public." Theodore said with a crooked grin while Ari growled for a minute before sighing slightly as Shannon reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I should have known he would do something like that. Grandpa enjoys his pranks far too much." Ari said shaking her head slightly although there were a few tears in her eyes as she thought of all of the pranks her grandfather had pulled.

"Father enjoys pranks?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow at his niece who giggled while Shannon just outright laughed.

"Does the old man enjoy pranks? Is water wet? You should see some of the pictures Suzanna and Ari took of all the pranks the three of them pulled off over the years! Ari and Suzanna's masks and acts were just the longest term prank and the thing with the will was his probably what he considered his final prank on Ari and I." Shannon said with a bark of laughter before he stood up and pecked Ari on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air love. Do you want to come with or do you want to stay here?" Shannon asked offering his arm to his wife who shook her head in amusement.

"I told you a prank war with grandfather wasn't a good idea, he always wins, and no thank you I'll stay here for a little while longer before heading to bed." Ari said causing Shannon to shrug with a grin on his face and kiss her cheek again before turning and walking out the room with Bloom on his heels.

"Looks like Shannon has a shadow." Theodore said with a snicker causing Ari to laugh as well.

"I've noticed it too, despite what Conan told us about Bloom being shy and skittish around most new people, women especially, she seems to have taken to Shannon pretty well." Ari said watching the two leave with one hand resting lightly on her stomach, wondering if her baby, when it was born and knew how to walk, would trail Shannon around as much as Bloom seemed to.

"Aren't you going to go check on Suzanna?" Ari asked looking at Theodore curiously when he sat down beside her while Meredith stormed out of the room with her husband and son trailing her while Isaac merely shrugged and smiled at his niece before leaving as well.

"You're kidding me? I have a feeling Shannon's gonna check on her while he's out there, and I _know_ that Shannon will kill ME if I left you on your own with a killer running around." Theodore said causing Ari to laugh that is something her husband would do, especially now.

"You wanted some fresh air too huh kiddo?" Shannon asked leaning against a rail of the ship as he looked down at Bloom who nodded.

"And…to…keep…an…eye…on…you…you…hit…your….head…pret…ty…hard…ear…lier…and…could…have…a…con…cuss…ion…"Bloom voiced causing Shannon to blink and kneel down to her level.

"Huh you're a really smart kid aren't ya? I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt you like this. It just isn't right or fair to you." Shannon said lightly touching the scar on Blooms neck and causing Bloom to wince almost unnoticeably, the scar still stung on occasion especially if she was using her damaged vocal cords too much or if someone touched it.

"Life…is…not…fair…"Bloom said causing Shannon's eyes to soften as he patted her on the head.

"Yeah kid life ain't fair but it still shouldn't have happened." Shannon said standing again while Bloom blushed at the patting before something behind her caught Shannon's attention. Before Bloom noticed what had happened she had been hit in the side with a metal pipe from behind and flung almost clean across the deck from the force of the hit.

"Hey man what the Hell!?" Shannon yelled, drawing attention from everyone on the ship before he was hit in the head with the pipe and it was thrown overboard. The only thing Bloom could see through her hazy vision was a pair of blue clad legs running back into the boat.

"Bloom are you okay?!" Conan asked running down the stairs that led to the upper floor and kneeling at Blooms side while Rachel went to check on Shannon and Suzanna screamed at the sight of blood on Shannon's head. Bloom slowly but surely managed to get to her feet as the ships still living inhabitants began to converge on the deck. She managed to walk over to Shannon's side and drop to her knees in pain beside his head.

"Bloom you're hurt too!" Rachel said noticing Bloom soundlessly cough up a bit of blood, the pipe broke one of her ribs and it must have nicked something. Bloom didn't even glance at Rachel or the blood she had just coughed up as she put her hands on Shannon's head and focused.

"Shannon!" Ari screamed horrified as she came onto the deck with Theodore right behind her. Ari made to go straight to her husband's side only for Conan to block her path.

"Wait don't interrupt Bloom! She's trying to heal him." Conan said knowing instantly what Bloom was doing when Blooms small hands began to glow an orange color, she had done the same to heal him when he sprained his ankle during the vacation on the island. Ari stopped in her tracks for a second before nodding slowly and continuing forward. Conan was about to stop her but Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head when he looked up at her. Ari sank to her knees beside Bloom, reaching forward and gently holding Shannon's hand while Bloom spared her a glance before going back to work and seeming to concentrate even harder.

Everyone watched as Bloom healed him with her strange power for close to five minutes before she began to sweat. Another five minutes and she was sweating heavily as she panted lightly. At fifteen minutes she was panting heavily but soundlessly…and still kept healing him. After exactly twenty minutes of healing Shannon Bloom finally smiled slightly before she all but collapsed onto Ari's lap. Everyone stared, some holding their breath without knowing it, as Bloom picked up her vocorder from where Conan had placed it after finding it rolling on board the deck and placed it to her neck with one hand as her other kept glowing but only now it was pressed to her injured sighed.

"He…was…alm…ost…dead…but…now…he…will…be…just…fine…he…just…needs…to…rest…he…will…wake…up…in…a…few…hours…" Bloom said as her hand finally stopped glowing while everyone exhaled and Suzanna, Rachel, Conan, Isaac, and Theodore all cheered at the fact that Shannon would be just fine. Ari was crying happily as she hugged Bloom tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving my husband!" Ari said crying into Bloom's hair as she hugged the girl to her chest tightly.

"Any…one…else…would…do…the…same…if…they…could…"Bloom tried to wave it off casually but Ari wouldn't hear anything of it.

"No, not just anyone would try to heal my husband as much as you had. You're truly something special." Ari said hugging Bloom tighter as everyone merely watched. Ari stayed like that for about two minutes before she began to pull away and regain her self-control but stopped when she saw Bloom asleep…right there in her arms with a small smile on her face.

"Hehe. She's gonna be sleeping for a while and is gonna be really hungry when she wakes up huh Rachel?" Conan asked grinning at the fact that not only had Bloom managed to save Shannon…but she had actually trusted Ari enough to fall asleep in her arms with a smile on her face.

"After how long she was healing Shannon of course she will." Rachel said nodding in agreement although she was a little jealous, it took almost one whole month and the week-long vacation before Bloom trusted her that much and yet she had only known Ari for a few hours!

"What you just saw was Blooms healing ability, it's probably why she's such a good doctor too! She can use it to heal just about every wound as long as the person is still alive if only by just a tiny bit. The longer she has to heal them though the more energy it drains from her, it makes her exhausted and really hungry in order to regain the lost energy via food and sleep. She healed a sprained ankle I had gotten on the island and needed to sleep for about ten minutes before she was back to normal. A head wound like Shannon's would have taken a whole lot out of her, not to mention her own wounds." Conan explained at the curious looks the family was giving him and Rachel.

"Although I'm a little jealous Ms. Ari. It took a month of me visiting her in the hospital, a few days of her living with us, and a week of vacationing on the island before Bloom trusted me enough to fall asleep in my lap like she did yours, and she's only known you for a few hours." Rachel said smiling at Ari who looked shocked at this and looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap…before smiling and holding the girl tighter ever so slightly.

"C'mon. This is the second attack and it was an attempted murder which knocks Shannon out of the suspect list since it was he who was almost killed. I want everyone where I can see them so let's get back to the Dining Room. Isaac you look pretty strong, you help me carry Shannon, Rachel if anyone tries to slip away knock em out cold." Richard ordered picking up Shannon's legs while Isaac nodded and picked Shannon up by his armpits as Rachel nodded and narrowed her eyes at anyone.

"What can she do to knock one of us out?" Meredith asked scathingly and causing Rachel to smirk while Richard and Conan exchanged looks, oh boy here we go again.

"Is there something here that you don't mind if it's destroyed or damaged?" Rachel asked turning to look at Suzanna who blinked for a second before Theodore whispered something in her ear that caused her to grin.

"Sure, that pole over there isn't used for anything except as a spare lightning rod during a storm." Suzanna said pointing to a metal pole a few feet away that was at least four inches in diameter and twenty feet tall.

"That works perfectly." Rachel said smirking as everyone quickly gathered around the pole where Rachel stood next to it for a minute before punching it, leaving a large dent in the pole and nearly toppling it over. The only sound for a few seconds was the chirping of crickets, 'where were those?' Conan wondered silently, before Meredith gulped while Suzanna and Ari's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Martial arts?" Suzanna asked grinning at Rachel who grinned in return.

"Karate mainly although dad taught me a few Judo moves he knows." Rachel said causing Ari to grin as well.

"Cool! I practice Judo, Kendo, and Karate too! Big sis practices Kendo, Karate, and Ti Quan Do although we teach each other a few of our respective techniques occasionally and sometimes train other types of fighting techniques. We might have to spar sometime!" Suzanna said excitedly as they began to move towards the Dining Room, Rachel keeping an eye out for anyone trying to escape while Conan was hiding behind Richard who looked pale as well. Oh great two more Rachel's and they're even more dangerous than the original!

"Be careful of little sis's right hooks though. She might look it but she's incredibly strong and makes a pretty good boxer. I think she almost broke my jaw last time we spared." Ari said causing Suzanna to laugh nervously as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah and big sis is pretty handy in most forms of armed combat. I didn't know a hand fan could be so dangerous until she nearly broke my arm with one! Not to mention she's really sneaky and can get around you without you noticing until she's already kicked you in the back…or butt. It really hurt last time you did that big sis." Suzanna said rubbing her behind in phantom pain and causing Ari to laugh lightly as she carried the still sleeping Bloom in her arms.

"Sorry little sis but I told you I was going to kick your butt!" Ari said causing Shannon and Theodore to snicker while Rachel laughed at Suzanna's next remark.

"Yeah but it's usually just a figure of speech! I didn't know you would literally kick me in the butt!"


End file.
